Vipera Hermes
Hell-Boy Hermes (ヘルボーイエルメス, Heru Booi Erumesu) is the Captain of the Gorgon Pirates. Before crossing over to the New World, Hermes was considered one of the Harbingers (先触れ Sakibure) with a bounty of 200,000,000. Profile Physical Description Hermes is a young man of average height and build. He has spiky, upward-styled crimson colored hair; aside from a tuft covering his forehead and two bangs framing his face. He’s noted to have snake-like features, with slanted eyes, a rather flat nose, and prominent canine teeth. Hermes' outfit consists of an elaborated whitish coat with purple inner lining and cuffs intricately decorated by silver-colored motifs, and many studs lined up the chest, the high collar and the sleeves, which have armbands seemingly made of metal around them above Hermes' elbows. Below it, Hermes wears a dark shirt, and he also sports a pair of crimson leather pants held up by a studded belt, with more similar belts circling diagonally the upper parts of his legs, and simple brown shoes. He also sports a simple circular earring on his left ear. Personality and Relationships Hermes is a sadistically confident individual who prides himself on displaying his strength through ruthlessness and other people's suffering. He commits crimes for no real purpose, he simply likes to destroy and steal things. More then anything Hermes loves being a Pirate. He believes that his nature is reflective of how all Pirates should be. Otherwise Hermes is a very easy going and comical individual. His arrogance leads him to be condescending towards others, he often ends up joking and putting people around him down. He also has a very large disrespect for comradery and friendship, constantly belittling it. Despite this claim Hermes appears to be very friendly towards his own crew, especially his sister Artemis. Although he cares for his crew mates, Hermes believes they can take care of themselves and do not require his protection. Powers and Abilities Hell Boy is a very talented and powerful combatant. He is both an instinctive and tactical fighter who could very well be one of the most powerful young pirates in all of the Blue Sea. Physical Prowess Hermes possess a high degree of strength and durability, training his body over a number to be very physically ready for combat. He is able to both dish and take massive amounts of punishment with his incredible strength and endurance. Although He is not known for his speed, Hermes is very fast and is even capable of using the Soru technique to move faster then the eye can see. The most impressive physical feature about Hermes are his senses. He has incredible eyesight, seemingly dozens times more powerful then the average naked eye. His sense of smell is comparable to that of jungle beasts, able to distinguish beings and their location based sole on smell. Most of all Hermes is famous for his hearing, said to be able to hear the souls of those around him (with the aid of Haki). Hermes displays his incredible abilities trough his proficiency in unarmed combat, employing fluent motions to rapidly strike his opponents. His hand-to-hand skills are complemented by a high degree of agility, with the snake charmer being capable of perfectly maneuvering and dodging attacks while remaining on his pet snake Ceragon's back. The power of his strikes are greatly increased when he makes use of his Devil Fruit, which allows him to also poison his opponents on contact. Devil Fruit Main Article:Akka Akka no Mi Vipera Hermes consumed the Erode Erode Fruit, a paramecia type Devil Fruit that allows him to produce and control poison in the form of in the form of a toxic gas. Such gas is tangible and can thus be used as an effective blunt weapon, inflicting physical damage to foes while at the same time infecting them. The Fruit also grants him immunity to being poisoned. The poison is produced from his skin or orally and is a powerful corrosive that is said to be able to decay anything that it touches. When the poison comes in contact with a person the first symptoms are immobility which progresses into fatality. Category:Part II Characters Category:Gorgon Pirates Category:Harbingers